1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid collecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an industrial site where equipment is installed to convey or store harmful gas, such as toxic gas or strong-acid gas, safety measures are taken to prevent the leakage of the harmful gas. However, harmful-gas leakage accidents frequently occur because of the corrosion of the equipment resulting from its lengthy use, an inadequate safety testing, or a worker's mistakes when a device, such as a pipe or a valve, is replaced with another one. The leakage of the harmful gas leads to loss of lives. Additionally, environmental damages occur over a widespread area because the harmful gas is rapidly diffused, thus causing huge losses.
In order to prevent damages due to the harmful gas exposure, research into technology for detecting the leakage of the harmful gas is being made. However, research into technology for collecting leaked harmful gas and preventing the diffusion of the leaked harmful gas is very insufficient.